1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of microorganisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The self-condensation of various bromoalkylamines has been studied since 1906 starting with bromoethyldimethylamine which reacted with itself to form a cyclic quat with a 6-membered ring, reported by Knorr and Roth, Ber., 39, 1425 (1906).
Kern and Brenneisen, J. Prakt. Chem., 159, 193 (1941), reported another type of linear polyquat using di-tertiary amines to react with di-halides. Both starting materials are readily available.
Carothers, JACS, 51, 2548 (1929) suggested a polymeric quat from bromoalkylamines.
Marvel et al., JACS, 49, 2299 (1927) suggested intracyclization of bromobutyldimethylamine to form cyclic quats. Other reports by Marvel and colleagues were published in JACS, 52, 287 (1930), JACS, 55, 753 (1933), JACS, 55, 1977 (1933), JACS, 56, 725 (1934), and JACS, 57, 1127 (1935).
Ritter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,002 and Searle et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,378, both assigned to Dupont, disclosed polymeric quats having pesticidal utility (fungicides, insecticides, disinfectants).
Rembaum, et al, Polymer Letters, 6, 159 (1968), named both type polyquats as "aliphatic ionenes".
Noguchi, et al, Poly. Prepr. ACS Dev. Polym. Chem., 10, 718 (1969) reviewed cyclic, linear and polymeric ammonium salts.
Bortel et al, published studies on "Chloro-ionenes"; "Chloro-Ionenes with Ether Bonds in the Backbone Chain. Determination of Rate Constants, Orders of Reaction and Molecular Weights," Makromol. Chem., 182, 3099-3108 (1981), and "Chloro-Ionenes from Dichlorides and tertiary diamines," Makromol. Chem., 188, 2019 (1987).